La cita de Billie
by xp2011
Summary: Billie se ve envuelta en una cita con magia de por medio. Similar a "La cita de Prue"


Ambientación: octava temporada (entre los episodios "vaya con Leo (vaya con Leos)" y "la identidad desgarrada (the torn identity)"

Era una noche como cualquier otra en el club nocturno P3. La música invadía cada rincón y la gente bailaba hasta más no poder. Paige estaba atendiendo la barra mientras Phoebe hablaba por celular. Ella estaba hablando con Piper acerca de un muñeco que Phoebe le había conjurado para alegrarla, pues Leo había sido llevado por el ángel del destino.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Paige a Phoebe cuando ésta terminó de hablar.

- A Piper le gustó – respondió Phoebe – Dice que siente a Leo más cerca.

- Pobre Piper – dijo Paige – Dejar ir al ser amado por un bien mayor es doloroso.

- Al menos hay esperanza – agregó Phoebe – Cuando el poder supremo sea derrotado, Leo volverá y todos contentos.

Paige esbozó una sonrisa.

De pronto, Phoebe notó que Billie estaba al otro lado de la barra, con la mirada perdida hacia un rincón.

- Paige, mira – dijo Phoebe - ¿Qué le pasa a Billie?

- ¡Hola! ¡Tierra a Billie! – dijo Paige.

- Lo siento, estaba distraída – respondió Billie.

- Billie, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Phoebe.

- Sí, estoy bien – dijo Billie – Hay un chico lindo que está por allá.

En un rincón del club, estaba Johnny, un chico gordo con apariencia de nerd, vistiendo camiseta oscura y usando anteojos de montura gruesa. Phoebe y Paige notaron al chico y quedaron estupefactas.

- ¿Un nerd? Debe ser una broma – dijo Paige, incrédula.

- Sé que no suena lógico, pero siento que hay algo especial en él – sentenció Billie.

- ¿Por qué no lo sacas a bailar? – sugirió Phoebe.

- Gran idea – dijo Billie.

Billie se acercó a Johnny y lo invitó a bailar, lo que Johnny aceptó entusiasmado. Acto seguido, fueron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar apasionadamente. Mientras esto sucedía, una mujer de pelo negro, ropa oscura y aspecto desaliñado, entró al club. Paige la vio entrar y se sorprendió.

- Espero que hayas traído pociones, por que estamos en problemas – dijo Paige, asustada.

- ¿Qué clase de problemas? – preguntó Phoebe.

- Esa chica que acaba de entrar es peligrosa – respondió Paige – Se llama Ketta y es una demonia loca que succiona la vitalidad a sus víctimas. Vi su perfil en el Libro de las Sombras.

- Parece que Billie y su pareja de baile están en peligro – dijo Phoebe, al notar que Ketta estaba mirando a Billie y Johnny.

Ketta se acercó a la pareja y con un silbido, llamó la atención de Johnny.

- Hola, cariño – le dijo Ketta a Johnny.

- ¿Quién es ella? – le preguntó Billie a Johnny.

- No te preocupes, Billie – dijo Johnny – Es solo una niña loca que dice estar enamorada de mí.

- Aléjate, loca – le dijo Johnny a Ketta – Ella es más bonita que tú.

- Ya lo oíste – agregó Billie mientras empujaba a Ketta hacia el piso.

- Lástima que Piper no está aquí para congelar la escena – le dijo Paige a Phoebe.

Ketta se puso de pie, molesta. Mientras se acercaba a Billie, hizo aparecer un athame.

- Nadie me trata así, mocosa – le dijo Ketta a Billie mientras se preparaba para apuñalarla.

- ¡Athame! – dijo Paige, logrando orbitar el athame hacia su mano derecha.

- Debemos hacer algo – dijo Phoebe.

Phoebe y Paige se dirigieron hacia Ketta, atónita por que su athame desapareció.

- Discúlpame, querida, pero estás causando alboroto – le dijo Phoebe a Ketta.

Mientras Phoebe agarraba a Ketta por la cintura, tuvo la siguiente premonición:

_Ketta atacaba a Billie por detrás, arrojándole una bola de energía._

- ¿Qué viste? – preguntó Paige.

- Algo espantoso – respondió Phoebe.

Phoebe y Paige sacaron a Ketta rumbo a la puerta trasera del P3 mientras los demás seguían bailando.

- Adiós, loca – dijo Johnny, feliz de poder seguir la rumba con Billie.

En la puerta trasera del club, Paige y Phoebe arrojaron a Ketta a un contenedor de basura. Eso hizo enojar a Ketta.

- ¿Qué creen que hacen, tontas? – preguntó Ketta.

- Sacando la basura – respondió Phoebe.

- ¡Malditas brujas! – dijo Ketta mientras arrojaba con telekinesis una barra de hierro a Phoebe y Paige.

- ¡Barra de hierro! – dijo Paige, logrando orbitar la barra de vuelta, golpeando a Ketta.

- ¡Oye! ¡eso es juego sucio! – le dijo Phoebe a Ketta mientras sacaba una poción del bolso.

Phoebe arrojó la poción a Ketta, destruyéndola al instante.

Adentro del club, Billie y Johnny se estaban besando apasionadamente, ante la mirada de Phoebe y Paige.

- Oh, míralos – dijo Phoebe - ¿No se ven lindos?

- Ojalá que nuestras relaciones de pareja anden bien – dijo Paige.


End file.
